The European Federation
Prussia |allianceflag = |team = White |languages = German, Polish, English |government = Constitutional Monarchy |ruler = |image_ruler = |religion = Roman Catholic |currency = Teutish Note |statisticsdate= Jan. 15, 2008 |rank = 15,126 of 31,093 Nations |infra = |tech = |litrate = |landarea = |nationstrength = |totalpop = |civilians = |soldiers = |nativeresources = Aluminum, and Rubber }} = History = Formation The European Federation was born in Warsaw on May 19, 2007, with the Treaty of Warsaw. This pact unified the until-now independant nations of the Czech Republic, Germaniland (a recent breakaway state of Germany), and Poland. However, due to the failure of the European Union, multiple other nations began to search for the same stability they had enjoyed in the EU. Within two months, states were annexed, joined, borders were drawn, and the European Federation now encompassed Lithuania, eastern Russia, and more. The CAN Very shortly after it's creation, the European Federation joined a group of nations called the Coalition of Armed Nations (CAN). The CAN Alliance quickly became a prominent alliance, though a smaller one. The alliance rose up against enemies with frequency. Finally, the CAN met it's match. The KGB-CAN War was one of great intensity. Both sides, including the European Federation, took very heavy casulties. Though it was technically a victory for the CAN, this was the beggining of the end for the CAN. Prussia With the fall of the CAN, the European Federation joined the Prussian Alliance, a rising alliance in CAN's wake. The European Federation became a dedicated member in the Prussian Years. The Chaotic Years In it's quest for dominance, Prussia joined forces with another, slightly more powerful alliance, The German Empire (TGE). Though TGE was more powerful than Prussia, Prussia certainly had decent size in it's own right. After only a few weeks of this, the TGE Emperor went away on temporary leave. A disagreement over who would be the temporary ruler arose. The head of the Prussian sector of the TGE (former Emperor of Prussia) believed it to be part of the agreement that he were to be in charge, while TGE put in his place their own commander. This sparked "The Prussian-TGE Schism", and Prussia formed the Second Prussian Alliance, a breakaway of TGE. On the way out of TGE, fierce arguments arose between the head of Prussia and the TGE. After several days of planning, the TGE attacked Prussia on the premise of alleged "Treason" and "Threats Against the Emperor of TGE." The European Federation's official response to these threats was: . It should be noted, however, that the "Kaiser", head of TGE, was incredibly diplomatic and friendly to the European Frederation. However, after the massive onsalught by TGE, Prussia ultimately fell within 2–3 days of intense fighting. Finally, Prussia agreed to a cease-fire, lending itself to a Prussian defeat. Prussia then disbanded. Many nations, inlcuding the European Federation, were thrown into absolute anarchy after the incredibly fast and furious, and costly war. Despite the fact that the national reserves money easily afforded the price of riot and peace-keeping police, it took several days before the anarchy was cleared. These days, between January 15, 2008, and January 18, 2008, are remembered as the days that anarchy swept over the defeated nation of the European Federation. The remnants of Prussia then built up the Austro Hungarian Empire, which the European Federation joined, and presently holds a government position in.